This application claims the benefit of Danish Application No. PA 2001 01940 filed Dec. 21, 2001.
The present invention concerns an absorbing article having a hydrophobic, liquid permeable top layer, a hydrophobic liquid impermeable back sheet and a hydrophilic core layer.
The invention particularly concerns absorbing articles that may be used as diapers for adults or children, as sanitary tissue or draw sheets for use in surgery and absorbing dressing by burns that presuppose sterile environment, or dressings for wounds produced by traumas or circulation related symptoms.
The absorbing articles have other applications where it is desirable to avoid exposure to cold or moisture for the person being in contact with the absorbing article, in situations where there is need for absorption of liquid.
Many examples of absorbing articles of the kind mentioned in the introduction are known. These usually are made with a combination of cellulose fibers in the core layer and plastic materials in the top layer and the back side layer. Also, there have been proposals of making absorbing articles where the top layer and the back side layer are made of modified cellulose.
Usually the core layer is made by a dry forming process, and this layer is subsequently placed between top layer and back side layer at the subsequent processes and/or in subsequent processing machines.
With the prior art product it is realized that a risk of temperature elevation may arise due the impermeable plastic materials. Furthermore, there is also the risk of moisture action of the body being in contact with the top layer. The temperature elevation may particularly be a problem for boys as there is a risk of sterility. The moisture accumulation also gives rise to skin irritation and hypersensitivity. Furthermore, there is a risk of allergy and complications due to skin contact with plastic materials.